


Blaine is Hedwig!

by Burntsugrr



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Klaine, M/M, hedwig - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntsugrr/pseuds/Burntsugrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up to "Blaine is Hedwig?" Blaine gets the gig and it has multiple impacts on his marriage to Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine is Hedwig!

Blaine is Hedwig!

Kurt sat in the back of the rehearsal space putting the finishing touches on his play while Blaine learned lines and blocking for Hedwig. 

They ate packed lunches on breaks, wanting to be smart with the money Blaine would be making and Burt had left them. 

"When are you going to let me read that thing?" 

"It's almost there. You're nailing this, I barely recognize you when you slip into character."

"Slip being operative." Blaine rehearsed in a pair of gold lame high heeled boots and a flimsy black slip dress. 

"You're a little too comfortable in that thing."

"It's nice, there's a good," Blaine dipped his head, jutting his jaw a little, "breeze."

"Do I have to worry about this? It's enough our floors have scuff marks from you practicing in the heels 24 hours a day."

"Not 24 hours. I don't wear them to bed."

"Yet."

Blaine kissed his husband's cheek as he stood to clear the table, "That a request?" He winked and returned to rehersal.

A Sunday Morning

Kurt wakes up groggy and feels the bed next to him, finding it empty. A search of the apartment reveals that he is indeed alone. A note on the kitchen table has one word scrawled on it- Running.

They'd been hitting the gym together daily but Blaine was also running and working out almost obsessively in between. Kurt had been a little worried about it being a body image issue until he'd watched a full run through of the show. The physicality required was daunting to say the least and Blaine would need the stamina to pull it off every night.

He couldn't argue the results. Blaine's body had always been perfect to Kurt. He'd loved everything about him, including the tiny pooch of a belly he'd developed when he'd first come to the city. It was soft and comforting. 

Now Blaine was thin, his clothes hung off him a little, the muscles in his arms and legs defined in sinewy ropes. Sometimes instead of sleeping Kurt examined them, mesmerized by the way Blaine's veins stood out now, even while he slept. 

Romance wasn't his strong suit, but Kurt would trace his husbands blue veins under pale skin with his eyes, aided only by moonlight, and think about how he knew every drop of blood that passed through them visited a heart that loved him. 

It could be easy to take Blaine's love for granted sometimes. It was omnipresent and larger than life, evident in moments big and small. Kurt knew he'd let that happen before but he wouldn't again. 

He prepped breakfast and left a copy of his finally complete play next to the Sunday Post before heading into the shower.

He barely had the water hot enough when he heard Blaine come into the apartment. 

Blaine saw the table set for breakfast, saw the play waiting for him and heard the shower running. It was Sophie's choice, join his husband and explore his body, wet and slippery, or devour the play and explore his mind.

"Can I join you?" The play would keep.

"Of course" Kurt backed away from the spray letting Blaine climb directly under the pounding water. 

"Good run?" 

"Very. Saw Stewart, we ran together for awhile." Blaine relaxed appreciably as Kurt scrubbed shampoo through his hair. 

"He and Tony seem to be doing well." Kurt soaped a washcloth while Blaine rinsed out the shampoo.

"I guess they're looking for a place together." Blaine shivered a little as Kurt washed across his neck, down his arms and back. 

"Seems soon, but I hope they can work it out." Kurt re-soaped the cloth and followed the curve of Blaine's behind.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can we not talk about them right now?"

"You got something else on your mind?"

He did, and those new leg muscles were quite sturdy as it turned out. 

After Breakfast

"Wanna go to Classic Album Sunday?" Kurt rinsed the dishes. 

"Nope."

"You aren't going to the gym?"

"Nope."

"What do you wanna do? We don't have too many Sunday afternoons before you'll be working."

"Doesn't feel like working. Anyway, I have some important reading to do." He picked up Kurt's play and ruffled the pages. 

"You can do that tonight, let's go out."

"You're stalling. Let me read. It won't take all day, then I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

"The kind that I don't tell you about now, because it's a surprise. Go amuse yourself, no watching me read."

The play was extraordinary. Blaine hadn't been prepared for how funny, dark, and profound it would be. There were layers of meaning in each word, the phrasing flowed like music and the story itself was so compelling he found his eyes almost racing to the next word to find what was next. 

He read it three times before he found his voice. 

Kurt was on the floor of the office cutting the lapels from an old suit jacket he'd picked up at Artists and Fleas. Blaine leaned against the doorframe and watched him quietly until Kurt felt his eyes.

"Creepy, Anderson." He went back to his work. He wasn't going to ask. If Blaine didn't offer an opinion it was for a reason.

"I finished."

"Took you long enough."

Blaine opened his mouth, began to form a word then closed it again. He did this a few times until Kurt told him he was starting to resemble a guppy.

"I'm still inside the play. It's like when you have a really intense dream right before you wake up and a part of you stays in that reality all day. I'm still there. " he shook his head a little in an attempt to clear the fog. 

"Kurt, you're a writer." He said it with so much passion Kurt almost laughed.

"So it was okay then." How else do you react when your husband is clearly having some sort of weird episode?

"I'm serious, this play is the real deal, this is... Have you written other things?"

Kurt shrugged, "A few, nothing that's finished."

"I'd like to read them. Can we talk about the this?"

Kurt wasn't sure what he meant but a second later Blaine was on the floor beside him, rifling through chapters and quoting lines. He wanted to know how Kurt thought of this line, what the inspiration was for that character. 

He asked questions that Kurt had no answer for like what would the main characters reaction be if another character had said x instead of y. 

He did his best to answer, not having thought about some of it as much as Blaine had. 

At 4:30 Blaine told him they had to go, but he wouldn't say where. The closer they got the more suspicious Kurt became, but he didn't voice his guess. Blaine would only enjoy misleading him so he went along happily.

He was correct in the end, they were at the Hedwig rehearsal space. He couldn't imaging though, what surprise could await him here. 

A small gathering of band members were at their instruments already. "I almost cancelled after I read your play today, but this is our surprise. I finished the songs you asked me to write for your senior project. I asked some of the guys to come and play them so you could hear them, and if you liked them, learn them with the orchestration."

"This is amazing! Why would you want to cancel?" 

"The play was so good I think the songs might pale in comparison."

"Must be a hell of a play, these songs are fucking fantastic." One of the guys in the band commented. 

Kurt blushed a little, he had thought it was a pretty good play to start with but Blaine's enthusiasm convinced him it was something special. 

Special didn't even begin to describe Blaine's songs. The first was an uptempo number about winning despite the odds. It was full of crescendoing hope and written in a slightly lower register than Kurt usually sang. Blaine said it would show his range off well and he was right. 

The slower song was a love letter, it professed longing and loving through separation, misgivings, misunderstandings and tests of faith but knowing and trusting true love would find a way. 

Kurt was in awe of his husband's understanding of music theory. The way Blaine would listen to him sing then change something on the fly to make it infinitely better in Kurt's hands. 

Later in bed

"Blaine, you asleep?"

"Not even close."

"Today was a good day."

"I'll say."

"Tell me something truthfully?"

"Always."

"Is my play that good?"

"Better. I think we should have John read it."

"Oh God."

"He's love it."

"Your songs are too good to keep just for me."

"I think we're thinking the same thing."

"Are we crazy?"

"Name one person who wrote a hit on Broadway that isn't."

Two Weeks Later  
Texts  
Blaine: we got the dates for Boston

Kurt: and? When do we go??

Blaine: you aren't gonna like it

Kurt: ?

Blaine: we open your graduation day

Kurt: it's ok, grads in the morning, I'll b there in plenty of time

Blaine: I'm not missing your graduation, we'll fly out, but that's not all

Kurt: what else?

Blaine: I have to be in Boston that whole week for tech I'm going to miss your whole senior week. 

Kurt: it's okay

Blaine: it's not

Kurt: it is I promise 

Blaine: I'm gonna miss your play :(

Kurt: Rach will video, it's fine

Blaine: I hate this

Kurt: this is a good thing we'll talk, going in to class

Blaine: love you 

Kurt: U2 

That night

Kurt was asleep on the sofa with a book on his chest when Blaine got home. He'd rehearsed late and was almost too tired to wake his husband. He bent and kissed Kurt's forehead and was immediately trapped in his arms. 

Kurt pulled Blaine down to the sofa and they snuggled tight together. 

"Welcome home Hedwig." Kurt delicately removed a strip of false lashes from Blaine's already full ones.

"Oh, yeah, we did make up trials tonight. Guess I missed one."

"Carry me to bed?"

"Okay. But do me a favor first?"

"Anything."

"Carry me to bed?" 

Kurt unzipped Blaine's jeans sliding his fingers inside. "Are you wearing  
the fishnets?"

Blaine groaned, "I was too tired to take them off."

"Hmm." Kurt nudged his hip until Blaine wriggled out of his jeans with as little movement as possible. He was too content to do anything more.

"You're not wearing anything under them?"

"I'll have to for the show, tucking and all, but not for rehearsal."

Kurt arched an eyebrow and began to fondle his balls through the scratchy material. 

"Uh, Kurt? Unless you changed your mind about cum on the couch you might want to rethink that."

Undaunted Kurt slid to the floor and began to lick and suck at Blaine, running his hands up and down his bulging calf muscles. 

Blaine meant to simply card his fingers through Kurt's hair but instead pulled hard when he felt the holey hose get wrapped tighter around his sack and tugged firmly. 

"Oh shit, Kurt, fuck" he was thrusting upward now, trying to shove the fishnets down and let Kurt take his full length into his mouth and throat. 

Kurt slapped his hands away and commanded, "Bend over the couch."

Blaine did as he was told and Kurt undressed quickly. He licked his palm and gave himself a few unnecessary tugs before running himself between Blaine's cheeks, stiffening further at the abrasive material. 

It took a small effort but he tore a hole wide enough to allow himself entrance then pushed into his husband, full on, first thrust. There was no time or need for the easing of their earlier relationship. 

He leaned over him, reaching inside the fishnets and jerking fast at Blaine's dick. 

Blaine could do more than brace himself against the sofa back and allow the explosion of sensations to overtake him.

The neighbors heard them. The entire neighborhood probably heard them as they swore and grunted their orgasms, Blaine first and loudest. Moments later Kurt followed pulling out in time to spill over Blaine's cheeks, sticking the hose that started the entire thing to his skin. 

They fell back to their original positions, spooning and panting, sweat and come covering them both. 

Blaine captured Kurt's lips in a kiss and then spoke into it, "Hasn't been like that in awhile."

"Next time I get to wear the stockings." Kurt murmured into his ear.


End file.
